


Song of songs

by Heyjinism



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyjinism/pseuds/Heyjinism





	Song of songs

아무도 없는 엔진 룸에서, 스카티는 조금 전 자신이 반들거리가 닦아 낸 계기판을 바라보다가, 가만히 이마를 대어 보았다. 기계란, 사람과 달라서 언제나 정확하고, 배신하지 않는다. 어쩌면 이렇게 사랑스러울까. 인간의 피조물은. 그는 마치 갈라테이아를 바라보는 피그마리온처럼, 엔터프라이즈의 계기를, 어슴푸레한 가운데 별처럼 반짝이는 그 모든 것들을 바라보았다. 어떤 빛나는 별자리와도 바꿀 수 없을 것 같았다. 엔터프라이즈. 그 이름을 속삭여 보았다. 어두운 우주 속에서 빛나는 순백의 배. 스카티는 이 엔터프라이즈에 처음으로 탔던 날을 생각하며 가만히 벽에 등을 기대어 앉았다. 미래에서 왔다는, 푹 늙은 버전의 스팍이 내 트랜스워프 이론을 알아주었을 때는 숨이 막히는 줄 알았다. 그가, 트랜스워프 이론이 아직 완성되지 않은 것은 "아직 내가 완성하지 못했을 뿐"이라고 말하며 힌트를 준 순간, 몽고메리 스캇의 인생은 뜻밖에도 그 춥고 황량한 별에서, 동경하던 엔터프라이즈로 워프해 갔다. 엔터프라이즈. 멀리서 봤을 때는, 몸매 죽이는 우주선이라고 생각했다. 그 출력 좋은 엔진을 쓰다듬으면 얼마나 기분이 좋을까 생각한 적도 있다. 아마도, 여자의 가슴을 쓰다듬는 것만큼 기분좋을 것이라고 막연하게 생각만 했지만, 그 생각은 틀렸다. 비교할 수도 없다. 

내게 입맞추기를 원하니 네 사랑이 포도주보다 나음이로구나  
네 기름이 향기로와 아름답고 네 이름이 쏟은 향기름 같으므로 처녀들이 너를 사랑하는구나

옛 경전에 나오는 사랑 노래를 떠올리며, 그는 혼자 쑥스러워하며 웃었다. 사람들 앞에서는 그렇게 시끄럽게 쏟아낼 수 있는 말들이, 이 엔터프라이즈의 엔진 룸에 들어서면 한 마디도 나오지 않는다. 너는 이 우주에서 가장 아름다워. 그 말조차도, 입밖으로 쏟아낼 수가 없다. 누가 들을까봐서, 한 마디라도 다른 누군가가 들어버릴까봐서. 엔터프라이즈 외에 다른 누군가가 들어버리면, 그대로 유리병에서 붉은 술이 흘러넘치듯 새어나올까봐서. 

나의 사랑 너는 순전히 어여뻐서 아무 흠이 없구나

한숨이 나왔다. 캡틴은, 그를 여기로 데려온 바로 그 제임스 T. 커크는, 그야말로 활기찬 모험가였다. 그에게 엔터프라이즈는, 먼 우주로 그를 실어나르는 우주선일 뿐이었다. 짧은 모험이 이어질때마다 상처투성이가 되는 엔터프라이즈를 보며, 스카티는 늘 속이 상했다. 그럴 수 밖에 없다는 것을 알면서도, 사람들을 구하고, 임무를 수행하기 위해서는 어쩔 수 없는 선택이었음을 뻔히 알면서도, 그렇게밖에 일을 처리하지 못한 커크의 무능함을 속으로 탓했다. 커크는 온 엔터프라이즈의 아이돌같은 청년이었고, 엔터프라이즈의 승무원 중 누구 하나 그 소년같은 젊은이를 탐탁치 않게 생각하는 이가 없을 만큼 호감을 사기도 했지만, 적이도 스카티에게 있어 커크란, 사랑하는 여동생에게 자꾸 얼씬거리는 동네 청년 1만큼 곤란한 놈팽이일 수 밖에 없었다. 어디로 봐도, 커크만한 함장을 만나기 쉽지 않은 것은 사실이지만. 그래도, 그럼에도 불구하고. 

"스카티, 선물 가져왔어."  
"음? 무슨 선물이죠, 캡틴."  
"그게...... 어뢰인데 말야."

또다시 위험한 모험을 떠나는 것도 모자라, 제독의 복수를 하겠다고 나설 만큼, 그는 혈기왕성하다 못해 방자했다. 자칫 잘못하면, 승무원들의 목숨은 물론이고 이 엔터프라이즈도 파괴될지 모르는데도, 그는 중립지대의 가장 끝까지 엔터프라이즈를 끌고 가서 클링온들의 구역에 어뢰를 쏘아넣을 작정을 하고 있었다. 그런데다, 이런 어뢰라는 것이, 기본적으로 탐사를 위해 설계된 엔터프라이즈의 엔진 출력에 어떤 악영향을 끼칠지 달랑 물건만 받아서는 알 수도 없는데, 매뉴얼은 고사하고 설계도면 한 장 붙어있지 않은 공문서만 달랑달랑 들고 돌아온 꼴을 보니 화가 치밀었다.

"저를 데리고 가시든가, 저 어뢰를 싣고 가시든가. 둘 중 하나만 하십쇼!"

나는 나의 사랑하는 자에게 속하였구나 그가 나를 사모하는구나

할 수만 있다면, 택도없는 짓을 하려는 이 함장의 뒤통수를 멍키스패너로 후려갈기고, 엔터프라이즈를 끌고 멀리 달려가고 싶었다. 그러나 현실은, 엔터프라이즈에 어뢰가, 그것도 한 발도 아니고 72발이나 실린 채로 우주를 향해 빛보다도 빨리 달려나가는 것을, 그저 바라보아야 할 뿐. 우주정거장에서, 스카티는 아주 어렸을 때, 할머니의 성화에 끌려나갔던 교회에서 읽었던 그 두껍고도 지루한 책에서, 드물게 어쩐지 야하고 두근거리는 그 부분의 한 구절을 중얼거리며, 엔터프라이즈가 사라진 우주를 멍하니 바라보았다. 나의 사랑하는 자야 너는 빨리 달리라 향기로운 산들에서 노루와도 같고 어린 사슴과도 같아여라. 문득 술 생각이 났다.


End file.
